Lunos Knightshade
Biography Lunos and Ashirayah Knightshade grew up together in the little village Seyda Neen of Morrowind. Both were children of fishermen, and had little in the way of luxury or even food outside of their individual parents' catch of the day. As they grew older, they fell in love with each other, sharing dreams of fortune and adventure that their small hometown could never offer. It was with these dreams that they began to train with each other with blade and staff at every opportunity, unknown to their parents. While Lunos showed promising skill in swordsmanship and even the bow, Ashirayah had a rare skill in the arts of sorcery. Perhaps due to their Dunmer heritage, they both had a natural ability to the arcane arts in fire. As they grew older, they married in secret deep in the forests and marsh near their small homes. It was on this night, on their way home, that they encountered a wounded Dunmer beset by a number of cliff racers. Their giddy smiles quickly turned to stern stares as they simultaneously reached for their weapons and charged to the Dark Elf's aid. Together they made short work of the cliff racers, and helped the wounded Dunmer to his feet. He stared, more in surprise than anything, at the young couple before thanking them and saying he needed to leave immediately. With that he seemingly vanished into the darkness. It was Ashirayah, who from her readings and studying, recognized the mer as Morag Tong; however, it was Lunos whose mind quickly raced to the idea of seeking this secretive organization out. Hesitant at first, Ashirayah agreed that it may be their only way out of the life their parents had chosen. They didn't need to wait long to find the Morag Tong, however, as the Dunmer they aided in the marshes appeared to them one day while they were secretly training with each other. Mentioning his appreciation of their help in the fight as well as of their skills, he eventually made an offer they couldn't refuse. While in the Morag Tong, the young couple moved up quickly in reputation as the Storm and Fire Duo: a dangerous pair of assassins that used steel and magic to quickly take down some of the more difficult writs. After some years in the organization, they took on a writ against the Telvanni and one of their leaders who was becoming to hungry for power than for Morrowind's good. While infiltrating the town of Sadrith Mora, they became furious at the sight of their slaves and the horrifying treatment they were under. After seeing the ashen remains of an Argonian that was burned alive, they did something the Morag Tong does not approve of: They made it personal and acted outside the writ. They took it upon themselves to free as many slaves as they could, while killing their target and many Telvanni in the process in their rage. The Tong were furious, and during their interrogation, Ashirayah explained that their upbringing in near indentured servitude had made them fierce abolitionists and the sight of how the Telvanni treated those under them was too much to bare. If not for their reputation with the organization, they would probably have been executed on the spot. Exile was chosen for them instead. The couple was ordered to board a ship for the Gold Coast immediately, and leave Morrowind indefinitely. In silence they agreed and left with little more than their equipment and some rations for the journey. For a long time, they took odd jobs around the Gold Coast to make ends meet, with nothing more than their love for one and another to get by. It was during this time, however, they heard word of the Empire recruiting to restore the Empire to its former glory. Lunos quickly found a recruiter and volunteered his service to the Emperor and Empire. After getting an idea of the operation, he brought Ashirayah to a Councilmen to join the cause as well. Together they share a set of principles common with the Empire, and believed it the best way to bring order to the chaos that seems to have enveloped all of Tamriel. To this day they remain loyal to their new home in the Empire. Personality Lunos is definitely the more aggressive of the two. He prefers to punch first, ask questions later while at the same time carrying a defined sense of discipline. He can become very protective of his wife. For instance, when they were newly wed adolescents, he heard Ashirayah shout through some trees and he instantly began to charge with nothing but a dagger into a swarm of cliff racers without a second thought of his own safety. This sense of protection extends to his comrades, and some may worry that Lunos thinks entirely of others before his self. If one around him falls or is injured, he may blame himself, and is known to carry a deep sadness, as well as a filled flask, around with him for perhaps more than one reason. Category:Characters